Courage
by saibuhi
Summary: [Saiunkoku Monogatari] A poor girl gets forced to become the emperor of China's teacher. What happens when they soon begin to develop feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** A poor girl gets forced to become the emperor of China's teacher. They soon begin to develop feelings for each other.  
**Series:** Saiunkoku Monogatari  
**Spoilers:** None Yet.  
**Pairings:** Shuurei/Ryuuki  
**Rating:** 'PG-13' for some violence and language.  
**Status:** Ongoing  
**Chapter:** 1  
**Words:** 856  
**Disclaimer:** Saiunkoku Monogatari and its characters are copyright to their respective companies and creators. I did not create them.

**Chapter 1 – A Shady Proposition**

Shuurei was out doing her daily shopping, when a voice called out to her, "Shuurei!"

The young female looked in the directed of the familiar voice, only see Seiran, her brother, running at full speed at her. "Oh, Seiran, its only you. What's the matter? Why are you running?"

"Shuurei, there is a guest at home waiting for you," he said, as he tried to regain his breath. "You must come home quickly!"

Shuurei quickly paid the shop owner for the items she picked up, and hurriedly walked with Seiran back to their home. "So, what is the hurry to get home, Seiran? Who is there?"

Her brother's eyebrows furrowed. "Grand Master Shou Taishi."

Everyone in China knew the name of Shou Taishi. He was one of the 3 leaders of the royal court, which makes the majority of the decisions concerning the emperor and his family. To have a guest with as high of a rank as Grand Master Shou Taishi in their home signified something with extreme importance. "What could he possibly want at our home!"

Seiran and Shuurei quickly hurried home. Once there, they took off their shoes, and entered the room where Shou Taishi was sitting, gracefully sipping tea. "My, Grand Master Shou Taishi, we are deeply honored to have you in our home," Shuurei nervously greeted.

"Ah, Kou Shuurei, I am glad you could make it back from your errands in time to talk with me," Shou Taishi said with a tint of arrogance. "There is a little business that I must speak to you about."

"You need to speak with me?" Shuurei replied, clueless about what business she could possibly have with someone from the 3 leaders of the royal court. "What about, may I ask?"

Grand Master Shou Taishi looked at Seiran with uncertainty. "If at all possible, Shi Seiran, I would prefer to speak with Kou Shuurei in private."

Shuurei glanced at her brother, who seemed to be just as confused as she was. However, he agreed to leave the room, and did so silently.

She brought her attention back to Grand Master Shou Taishi who took the initiative to talk first. "Now, Kou Shuurei, I would like to make a proposition for you."

"A proposition? Of what, if I may ask?"

"Well, our emperor has not been acting too much like an emperor lately. And, obviously, his behavior is not fitting for the country. We would like for you to come to the palace and become his live-in teacher."

"Grand Master Shou Taishi, I am no more than just a simple school teacher. There is no way that I would be able to teach someone as high ranking as the emperor of the country," Shuurei declined, thinking that the proposition was some sort of joke.

Shou Taishi arrogantly grinned at her. "Kou Shuurei, I assure you that I will not take no for an answer. You absolutely must come to the palace with me. I will give you the option to come quietly with me, or I must use force."

Before she can begin to comprehend what he had said, the door to the room slid violently open, and five men from the imperial army stepped into the room. She moved back a few steps, still confused and not believing what was going on.

Suddenly, she remembered Seiran. He had to be somewhere in the house, and there was no way that he could have missed the sounds that the army men made. "Where's Seiran?" Shuurei yelled.

"Oh, Shi Seiran?" Shou Taishi asked. "You need not worry. My men have already taken care of him. He should be in a nice slumber by now."

A door on the opposite side of the room from her slid open, revealing the beaten body of her brother, Seiran. She quickly ran to him, checking for breathing and a pulse. Fortunately, he was alive and it didn't appear like his life was in danger. She breathed a sign of relief.

Shuurei turned her attention to the arrogant man in the room. "All right, I'll go with you. However, I have a condition."

"Oh?" The old, arrogant Shou Taishi questioned with amusement. "And what might that be?"

"I request that Seiran be housed in the palace along with me, and that he gets proper medical care from the brutality that your men have shown him."

"In that case, I accept your condition." The Grand Master stood up and ordered his men to get someone to come get Seiran and take him to the medical section of the palace. He grinned. "Kou Shuurei, you may walk back to the palace with me. I assure you, your Shi Seiran will be in the best of hands."

Shuurei glanced at the unconscious body of Seiran, and back to Shou. She suddenly felt anger that she had never felt before. "He had better make it to treatment unharmed, or you will regret making the decision of bringing me to the palace."

Furious and worried sick about Seiran, she began the walk to the palace alongside of the evil Grand Master Shou Taishi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – A Promise  
**

Shuurei was awestruck upon entering the palace. However, she couldn't keep her mind off of Seiran. She was worried about him, and her instincts told her that Grand Master Shou Taishi had no intentions of keeping his promise to her.

As they walked the halls to a destination unknown to Shuurei, a man in full body-armor came running up to them. "Grand Master Shou Taishi, I deeply apologize for my disturbance, but I have been sent to tell you that the doctors are prepared for the injured man."

"I see. My men are bringing him through the back entrance of the palace. I trust that you will see to it," Shou informed the armored man. As the man hurried away, Shou turned his attention to Shuurei. "See? He will be getting the medical attention that he needs. You may relax."

Shuurei eyed him suspiciously. She knew that she couldn't trust this man at all. Instead of replying, she narrowed her eyes at him.

Shou Taishi didn't say anything, but instead continued walking. After several more minutes of walking in tense silence, he stopped in front of a large, red door. He opened it, and gracefully walked in. A little hesitant, she followed at a distance.

At the end of the room sat two older men. One had white hair and matching white facial hair, while the other man had shorter, darker hair and a dark, scruffy beard. She noticed that there was an elaborate empty chair separating the two men. She found herself watching Shou Taishi make his way gracefully to the unoccupied chair.

Shuurei gasped once she realized what she was looking at. These two men, along with Grand Master Shou Taishi, made up the Three Masters of the Royal Court. She suddenly felt like she had to apologize for walking in on their council. "Grand Protector Sa Taiho, Grand Master Sou Taihaku, I deeply apologize for interrupting your council! If you will excuse me!"

Shuurei turned and hurriedly started to leave. However, before she could get far, a gentle voice stopped her.

"Please wait, Kou Shuurei," the white-haired man, also known as Grand Protector Sa Taiho, called out to her. "The reason we gathered in this room today is to discuss your stay in this palace. We request for you to stay here and educate the emperor until he has become qualified for his position. Of course, you will be paid for your services."

Shuurei stopped and turned back around to face them once again. "I have already informed Grand Master Shou Taishi that I accept the proposition on the condition that Seiran gets the medical attention that he deserves."

"Oh? Is that so? Shou, you did something unnecessary again, didn't you?" Grand Protector Sa Taiho said, seemingly amused.

"I only serve the emperor, and am willing to use everything in my power to get what is in his best interests," Shou said, lowering his head like a scolded child.

"You should really consult with the rest of us before you go do something like that again, Shou," Grand Master Sou Taikaku spoke up.

"Of course, Sou. I will be sure to remember that in the future."

Shuurei had the feeling that they had forgotten she was still standing in the room. "Excuse me..." Shuurei started, trying to get their attention.

"Ah, Kou Shuurei, I have already had a room prepared for you," Shou Taishi said as he started towards the door behind her. "Come with me, I will show you to your room."

She bowed to the other two Masters of the Royal Court, turned, and followed Shou Taishi out the door. When they were a few steps away from the door, Shou started to apologize. "I did not mean any ill will towards you nor Seiran. Please understand my position here in the palace. I serve the emperor and have dedicated my life for him. All I wish is for him to become the emperor he is capable of."

Shuurei understood his position, but she was still against his use of force. She knew his was just trying to do his job and nurture a proper emperor.

As she was lost in thought, trying to think of something to say, she did not see the green haired man quickly approaching her.


End file.
